Whisper
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: An incident renders Kyo unable to speak. With Kyo not being able to speak his attackers names, will justice be found? AU, oneshot. Dark themes.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.

Category: Fruits Basket

Summary: An incident renders Kyo unable to speak. With Kyo not being able to speak his attackers names, will justice be found?

Rating: M

Warnings: Violence, gore, language, possible OOC. AU. More Anime-verse than manga-verse.

Author's note: Well, it's been a while since anything has been updated with life being so frantic and crazy (not to mention whizzing through fandom's like Kid Flash!) but I suppose I should be cranking "Back in the Saddle"? This fanfic summary was actually written a while ago, probably back when most people still thought Akito was a boy! Although I've mostly fallen out of this fandom (hence, please forgive any OOC, it has been a while!) Kyo is still my favorite character, though I never completed the entire series as a whole so my knowledge may be lacking. That being said, please enjoy! This is a completed piece.

_**Whisper**_

by Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

_**Part One**_

Shigure put the plate onto the counter. He sighed heavily and looked out the window, worry lines creased into his face and concern glimmering in his eyes. It had been two weeks since Kyo had been released from Hatori's care and was allowed to come back to his house.

The dog had hoped that once the cat returned to the house the weight and heavy atmosphere that seemed to blanket the house and all its occupants would slowly dissipate but if anything it seemed more suffocating that ever.

He rested his weary body against the counter and raised a hand to his forehead, hoping to stay the impending headache. It had been five weeks since the cat had gone missing.

"Shigure?" The dog jerked out of his thoughts, blinking rapidly and almost losing his balance as he jerked his hand away from his head. He plastered a grin on his face as he met the worried eyes of the only female resident.

"Oh, Tohru," Shigure chuckled, "Sorry, didn't see you there." He gestured back to the cold plate resting on the counter, "Do you think you could do something with these leftovers? Kyo didn't seem to have much of an appetite..."

If anything, the worried expression on her face magnified. "Oh no," Tohru bit her lower lip as she made her way to the half-finished plate of food and started packing it away. "I... I just wish..." she bowed her head, feeling the tears start to prickle at her eyes, "I just wish that I could do something to help."

Shigure stared at the emotional girl for a moment before calmly resting a heavy hand on her shoulder. He felt her quiver under his fingertips and the sorrow inside him multiplied. He looked up at a soft, barely perceptible noise and spotted Yuki at the doorway, looking just as serious.

He turned his eyes back to Tohru, "Don't worry Tohru, we'll figure something out. Everything always works out in the end." He hoped he wouldn't be making false statements. After all, everything had to work out in the end.

Kyo was a resilient being; he seemed to take all that the world had to throw at him and fight tooth and nail to survive. He had overcome the bias and hate towards his zodiac animal in the family, he survived his mother's suicide and the whispers over her death, Tohru discovering his secret-hell, he had managed to make amends with the head of the family!

The curse had somehow settled into something that was less of a curse from that moment on. The day that Kyo walked past all the hate, bad blood, disdain, and bitterness towards a caged future and embraced the head of the Sohma family-the day that Akito had sobbed at his weak moment and clutched at the cat like a lifeline was the day they all felt it happen.

Akito had become a new man that day. He still ruled the household with an iron-fist, but all of the Zodiac felt his love and understood his actions. The curse still existed in one way or another-each still had their respective animals but no longer were they forced to transform with contact from the opposite gender. The restless spirits of the Zodiac seemed to find peace as well, lurking in the souls of the Sohma family, leaving attributes of their presence and a transformation that only occurred at the will of the host.

Everything since that moment had only gone uphill. Tohru was allowed to stay at the house and Kyo was free-he was welcomed into the family and wouldn't be locked away at graduation. A softer look appeared in Kyo's eyes since then, now only for this to happen...

The other Zodiac animals had all stopped by at some point or time. Shigure managed to limit visits to certain people with the help of Hatori. He feared to think the reaction Kagura would have if she saw Kyo-neither her violence or crying would be helpful to the predicament they faced.

Five weeks ago Kyo had gone missing when out at the store to pick up some groceries for Tohru and the rest of the residents at Shigure's home. A thunderstorm had sprung up unexpectedly, and from what they-and the private investigator's hired by Akito-gathered, the orange haired man never made it to the store.

Four days after that, an orange haired man was found by an elderly woman as he stumbled down the street. After the police were notified, the wounded cat was taken to a nearby hospital.

When Hatori had quietly pulled Shigure off to the side where Akito was impatiently waiting for a report, the two were filled with fiery rage at the status of the teenager. Multiple broken bones, contusions, bruises, scrapes, tears, and internal bleeding. The doctors were forced to induce a medical coma-as soon as Kyo started to pull himself from the darkness of the sedatives, the shadowy figures he saw spurred adrenaline and sparked weak struggles.

"He was beaten within an inch of his life. And there are signs of systematic torture and... other abuse." The look in his eyes made Shigure stumble his way off to the bathroom to dry heave.

After he splashed water on his face and tried to make himself look a little less crazy-if not for the sake of Tohru and Yuki who remained in the dark, both passed out and leaning against each other in the uncomfortable hospital chairs-he returned to a pale-faced Akito and a solemn Hatori.

"What happens now?" Shigure quietly asked.

"The police were unable to get anything from him. By the time the EMTs arrived and got him to the hospital, he was already unconscious." Hatori quietly started, "No doubt they will seek a statement as soon as Kyo is able. I'm just worried about the repercussions this incident will have on him mentally."

"Not physically?" Akito questioned.

Hatori shook his head at the question, "No his body will heal. The doctor's here are some of the best and it looks like there will be no lasting physical damage other than scar tissue on his torso-he was cut deeply on numerous occasions.

"When will he be able to be moved to Sohma house?" Akito pressed, staring intently at Hatori. The doctor knew how Kyo felt about hospitals and had only once expressed how grateful he was that Hatori was able to care for them in-house.

Shigure turned to look at the head. "Akito-would it be best for Kyo to return to Sohma house and not my house?" He knew it was bold of him-suggesting Kyo would be more comfortable at his abode than the main estate, but Kyo was part of his pack and the dog inside him was howling in rage at the pain one of his pups was in, seeking to comfort the scarred soul and to seek vengeance on those that committed such an act against one of their own.

Akito's black onyx eyes stared him down. A surge of protectiveness flashed between them. Hatori cleared his throat and interrupted their show down before anything could be said or done. Although Akito's temper had lessened once the curse was lifted and he was cured of his ailment, it was still present-and the head felt he needed to reinstate his authority over his family after so many years in a weakened body.

Hatori waited until the two turned to face him and he was sure he had their attention. "Kyo will remain in the hospital for about a three days, depending on how his recovery goes and assuming he doesn't get an infection or have any set backs. The present surgeries were successful at plugging any of the tears, but they're going to closely monitor him in the ICU. After that," he continued, "Kyo will be transferred to the main estate." He saw Shigure about to open his mouth to protest, but his eye caught Shigure's and silenced him effectively, "It will be easier for my to keep an eye on his condition and quickly and effectively treat him. It would probably be best for him not to be overwhelmed by too many people. There are more rooms at the main house, and the ones near Akito's and mine are in a separate wing and much quieter."

"Agreed." Akito stated and he turned slightly, looking for Kureno and gesturing him over. "We'll leave for now. Shigure, you are welcome to stay at the main house if it makes you feel more comfortable." It certainly made the young God feel more comfortable having all his zodiac close to him.

Shigure nodded his head silently, accepting Hatori's words. He knew they were true; if anything were to happen, Hatori would only be a room or hallway away from his patient rather than a short drive.

After the head of the Sohma house took his exit, Shigure turned back to Hatori with a sigh. "What am I going to do, Hatori? What am I supposed to tell the others-Shishou-"

As if on queue, the older man came rushing through the hospital doors, almost tripping over his feet in his rush and panic. His eyes roamed the relatively empty lobby of the building and zeroed in on the two adults.

"Hatori! Shigure!" Quickly he made his way over to them, "How is Kyo? Where is he? Is he alright?" The words seemed to tumble out of his mouth in a jumbled mess, much like the state of his emotions-caught between worry and excitement.

"Let's go outside for a moment." Hatori suggested to the other man. Shigure offered a weak smile and helped usher Shishou outside, Hatori following slightly behind. His fingers were already reaching in to his lab coat; he desperately needed a cigarette.

_**Part Two**_

He hadn't taken the news well, but then again, none of them did so they couldn't judge-not that they wanted to. After discussing the emotionally taxing situation once again as Hatori made his way through two cigarettes, the three men reentered the hospital lobby and collapsed into the hard plastic chairs.

As soon as they were allowed, Shishou refused to leave Kyo's side, bowing his head and crying his heart out over the battered body of his adopted son. Tears of sadness mixed with tears of joy to know that Kyo returned to them, but at a heavy cost.

When the orange-haired teen fluttered his eyes open after three long days, the police arrived not long after. The doctors and attending nurses handed over copies of any information-both medical and non-medical that they had gathered from the teen and gave it to the detectives.

When they entered the room to receive a statement, or as much information as they could gather from the traumatized teenager, they were met with silence. They tried not to show their frustration as they left. Exchanging quick words with the doctors, a team entered the room to examine Kyo further.

It was psychological-nothing was wrong with his vocal chords from what they could determine. But it didn't make the silence any easier for the family or the police. The haunted look in his eyes, without the briefest spark of fire in the normally temperamental teen only served to fuel the search for justice and maternal instinct in the nurses and Sohma family relatives.

Hatori had pulled all the Zodiac members aside and quietly explained Kyo's unique situation. He tried to put it as gently as he could, especially with Momiji, Hiro, and Kisa in the room, but the explosion of emotion from Yuki and Haru among others didn't make it any easier for the dragon. Tohru sobbed alongside Kagura, and as much as Hatori hated having to tell his relations this dark event that would no doubt haunt Kyo, he knew it was necessary.

Kagura managed to control herself when she visited the teen in his hospital room with Shishou supervising. Haru hadn't even picked a fight. He just hesitantly reached a hand out and touched Kyo's shoulder. Although the cat stiffened, he turned to look at his once close friend. The two-toned boy leaned forward and wrapped Kyo in a gentle yet firm hug.

Kyo felt the teardrops hit the back of his hospital garb and couldn't stop the couple of tears that escaped his own eyes.

But still he did not speak.

Even when he left the sterile halls of the hospital building with his body on the mend, he remained silent. Kisa had visited the cat as often as she could, feeling a kindred spirit and trying to help the cat anyway she was able. It hurt her to see Kyo so sad and silent, as well as her sister Tohru. The tiger was at a loss of what to do.

Hatori had told them bad things happened to Kyo, but she didn't know how to help the cat. He seemed so much different than what she remembered and her heart sunk. She couldn't remember feeling so helpless for a long time.

Kyo's body improved, but his mental state only seemed to decline as he became stronger and more aware.

When he was stuck in the throws of nightmares, trapped in dark places, remembering things he couldn't formulate onto paper or words, his screams were silent. Hatori had been forced to allow a few cats into the room to try and keep an eye on the teen when he wasn't able to.

Nevertheless, Hatori was reluctantly to let Kyo be transfered to Shigure's house as he had promised the dog.

Although his strength was returning, Kyo was still unable to state who had hurt him so badly. The police had numerous suspects lined up, but they weren't able to do much without the confirmation or statement from the victim. They could take the two men they suspected to trial, but the possibility of them being released back onto the streets until another crime occurred stayed their hand.

The two lead detectives of the case had visited Kyo more than once at each of the locations he had been moved to. The detectives had searched the perimeter of the residences to see the security and were impressed. Although Shigure's house wasn't as fortified as the main house, the detective's raised eyebrows at the two large dogs standing by Shigure-"protection," the writer stated, "just in case."-and sought to reassure Kyo of his safety. Still, he shut down as soon as they brought up any aspect of the case.

Shigure sat in his study, pen rested above his pursed lips before letting it drop onto the table, bouncing off his complete manuscript for the latest masterpiece. "I just hope something happens to help Kyo..." he stated to the empty room and turned inward to continue musing.

Yuki stood outside the door of Shigure's study. The last few days he felt like he had haunted the hallways and rooms of the house like a spectre.

Everyone had been walking on eggshells around Kyo it seemed, causing the usually fiery teen to act even more distant to the family and Tohru than usual. Hatori had warned them about what not to do and how not to act, but Yuki wondered if it really was for the best.

Shigure's words had struck a note in him. Enough was enough.

_**Part Three**_

Yuki knocked on Kyo's door and after waiting a respectable amount of time, the purplish-haired teen entered the cat's sanctuary. The orange-haired teen looked up from where he was laying on his futon. The cat pulled himself up to a sitting position with the slightest wince.

Crimson eyes stared Yuki down, boring into his very own soul it seemed. 'What?' They seemed to ask, question his presence. Although things had settled down in the Sohma family and Akito's view of Kyo had turned into a completely different direction once the cat was reunited with the God, the rivalry between Yuki and Kyo still existed. It had been part of their personality for far too long, although the Zodiac spirits no longer called for blood now that the curse had subsided to more of a gift.

uki closed the door behind him until it met the wood of the doorway with a sharp snap. Then the rat turned to face his rival. "Kyo." He had barely made his presence known since the cat had met his unfortunate situation. Tohru had spent every single moment that she could with the cat, trying to cheer the man up.

Kyo remained silent, but that was nothing new. Yuki took a deep breath and steeled himself for the forthcoming conversation. It had to be done, and who better than the one special enough to be called Kyo's rival?

"I know we've never been good friends, but I can't stand by silently anymore." _This family is falling apart without you. You're the glue that holds us all together, and without your voice, these hallways and this house seems so hollow_. "Kyo, this can't go on. I can't watch you waste away in this shell of yourself." Yuki stepped forward, ignoring the flinch that Kyo gave as he entered his person space.

Kyo's eyes widened as Yuki's arms reached forward and grabbed his arms. _Forgive me_. "Why are you sitting here, wallowing in yourself? It doesn't matter what you've been through-you're the cat! No matter what you've always managed to be on top! No matter how many battles you lose, it doesn't matter-you managed to win the war!"

Kyo's eyes were wide with fear and slightly glossy. Yuki wondered if he was flashbacking to whatever had happened to him during the time that he had gone missing.

"Snap out of it Kyo! You have so many people-Tohru, Shishou, Haru, Momiji, Kisa, Shigure, Hatori, Akito-everyone! Everyone wants to do something to help but they just don't know what to do because you won't tell them! Tell them Kyo! Tell us! Tell the world what happened to you-let us help you!"

Yuki's shoulders started to shake himself and he bowed his head, feeling his nose start to clog up and felt tears start to drip down his face. He couldn't stop the tears and sobs that had been bubbling within him since he saw his friend (perhaps even his best friend-the one who knew him better than most) lying so still in that large hospital bed that seemed to swallow him.

"Come back to us, Kyo... Let me help you... somehow..." _I feel so useless_, just like before, just like so many times in his life that he felt so out of control.

A slightly shaking hand reached up and gripped onto Yuki's sleeve. The rat gave a few more sobs and raised his head, trying to take deep breaths and control himself before he met the eyes of his rival. Would they mock him for his weakness? For crying like a baby when Kyo had been through hell and back and barely shed a tear?

Kyo's throat seemed to quiver and Yuki saw the shiny tear trails on Kyo's cheeks. "I...It...hurt... s...so much..." Kyo managed out in a breathy broken whisper, choked out between tears. Yuki's eyes were stunned for a moment, wide with shock, before they glossed over once and tears spilled over his eyes.

Yuki managed to choke out himself, "You-you spoke Kyo!"

Kyo managed a weak smile himself and nodded before he stopped himself and looked away ashamed. "You... know what happened?" His voice was barely above the sound of a cool spring wind from disuse during the past few weeks. His face was the same as always-an open book. He was clearly ashamed.

Yuki stared his rival-friend down, "Kyo..." he began slowly, "It's not your fault, and so it's nothing for you to be ashamed about."

Kyo gave a smile, but it was clearly fake and half-hearted.

There was a timid knock on the door of Kyo's room and the two teen boys turned to face the door, expecting the person to speak and announce themselves.

"Ano... Kyo? It's... um, it's Tohru... the detectives are here to see how you're doing..." The brown-haired girl's voice wafted through the closed door. The girl was polite enough to wait for Kyo to come to the door; if he didn't then he clearly didn't want to be disturbed. That was the temporary system the two had worked out when the two detectives stopped by-an occurrence of about two times a week for the past few weeks Kyo had moved to Shigure's house for the final leg of his recovery.

Yuki turned to look at Kyo. He knew Tohru would wait for a couple of minutes, especially if the young teen needed to get up from his bed. He was, after all, still recovering, despite any physical signs of protest towards help.

Kyo took a deep breath and met Yuki's eyes. He squared his shoulders and slowly got to his feet. The rat stared where he had collapsed on the floor from the emotional confrontation. Kyo walked past him and walked to the door and opened it.

Tohru blinked for a moment before smiling at Kyo, looking past him when she saw movement and was shocked to find Yuki sitting on the floor. "Yuki...? What..." she nervously glanced at Kyo, worried for her friend, "What are you doing in Kyo's room?"

"He wa...s jus...st... helping me out... Tohru..." Kyo gave a small smile as he watched her face almost seem to bloom and light up.

"Kyo!" Tohru gasped, tears spilling from her eyes, "It's so wonderful to hear your voice again!" She reached trembling hands forward, tentatively, and when he didn't flinch away from her kind and caring presence, she enfolded him in an embrace.

He felt the cat inside him, once gun shy and feral calm from the scared adrenaline-spurred vigilant and paranoid to a kitten yearning for a warm and kind hand and gentle affection. The urge to transform and be held in her arms, safe and whole, struck him like a bolt of lightning. Regrettably, he pulled out from her embrace, yet offered a small smile.

She remained next to him, near enough that he felt normal-like things had been before he had been kidnapped off the streets. The feeling of needing to cleanse himself, to wash the filth off his body, lessened with her presence. Bit by bit, he realized Tohru had a soothing and healing presence and ability on almost everyone she encounter.

She really was a special girl.

"You... s...said the det...ectives are down...stairs?" He rasped out to her, wincing at the sound of his voice. To Tohru, it was the most lovely thing she had heard in weeks.

"Yes," she nodded, "They want to check up on you. Come on, they're waiting for you in the dining room. While you're there with them, maybe... maybe you can tell them what happened." She felt nervous suggesting such a thing, but continued on, "Hatori and Mom always said if you had a problem or something bad happened to you, it was best to talk it out or tell someone." A bittersweet smile crossed her face before she became cheerful once more, "I'll make you some honeyed tea for your throat, I checked out some books from the library and that is supposed to have soothing effects on vocal chords!"

The two detectives looked up from where they were seated at the table. They gave reassuring smiles at Kyo who seemed to give more of a wince than a smile back.

"De...tectives..."

They seemed shocked. "Kyo? What... what happened?" The doctors had given them tips and advice with cases such as these, to not push the victim too far and cause more emotional problems or conflicts. The mind was a tricky thing, and there was no set formula for dealing with it or trauma.

Kyo weakly grinned as he made his way to the table. Tohru poured him a glass of water ("just in case!") before bustling off to the kitchen to make him the promised honeyed tea. "I had a friend give me a wake up call I desperately needed."

Yuki came down the stairs and offered his cousin a smile-a true smile before he disappeared down the hallway to find Shigure and let him now about the latest regarding Kyo's recovery. No doubt he would gleefully grab the phone and start ringing as many of the Sohma's as he possibly could.

From the hallway he heard Tohru's voice and Kyo's voice, as well as the deeper voices of the detectives. He would leave them be no doubt to discuss memories Kyo would rather no one know of.

When he emerged from the light doze he found himself in, the front door was closing and he heard the laugh of Tohru's and a softer, quieter laugh of Kyo. A smile graced his face. He stood from his position against the wall and stretched out the kinks from his body, first with a groan and then with a relieved sigh.

He opened the door to Shigure's study and found the dog snoozing away. The scribbling of a nearby small stack of papers implied the makings of a new novel. Yuki couldn't stop the smile from his face as he woke Shigure up, eager to deliver the news.

Perhaps things would be alright, just like that old dog said.

_**OWARI**_


End file.
